


Trembling

by trollbot8



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake being a good gf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, Yangst, and Blake gives it to her, just let the bees recover for a sec ok, spoilers for v8 ch2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollbot8/pseuds/trollbot8
Summary: Blake has never been one for panicking.  She prides herself on keeping her emotions in check, on examining every angle of a problem before coming to a conclusion.  She kept her cool when the military base had snuffed them out immediately.  She stayed calm during the combat that ensued.  She even stayed collected when they were falling hundreds of feet back down to earth after a hasty escape.But now, looking at team JOYR’s aura stats?  Seeing Oscar’s broken completely, and Yang almost joining him? She isn’t going to blame herself when her breathing starts to quicken as she sends Yang multiple messages, not getting a single one in return.  Nor is she going to blame herself when she starts sprinting back to the hideout when she finally, finally gets a message from Jaune (not Yang, why can’t Yang message her?).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that wouldn't get out of my head. Yang needs comfort and Blake gives it to her.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Yang, after the week I’ve had, I’ll believe just about anything.”

It almost makes Yang want to laugh; the tone of Fiona’s voice is as tired as she looked back in the crater. It almost makes her laugh, except every one of her nerves is frayed, except she hasn’t slept a wink in two days, except even her metal arm is trembling at this point, except Oscar is a hundred feet in the air in the mouth of the most terrifying Grimm she’s ever seen. 

_ Except Blake isn’t here. _

She shakes her head to clear it, hoping it’ll help her get the words out coherently. It doesn’t really work, she still stutters on every other word, her voice shaking as she stumbles over the summary of the nightmare she just experienced. Eventually she gets through it, and Fiona is silent on the other end of the line. Yang can’t bring herself to care as she continues to weave her way through the streets of Mantle, trying desperately to keep an eye on Oscar without crashing. Eventually, as she sees the edge of the city fast approaching, Fiona’s voice sounds back in her ear.

“Shit. I don’t- I don’t know how we can help, Yang. We’ve got too many people dealing with the Grimm on the West Side to send any more out to your position, I’m s-”

“It’s fine,” She grits out as she narrowly makes it through an alleyway. The gaping hole in the wall that used to protect Mantle lays ahead of her, the tundra cold and unforgiving beyond the crumbled remains of its borders. Sabres and Goliaths prowl even further out, and the mystery Grimm is gaining an even bigger lead on her team. Yang growls and shuts off her earpiece, not needing the distraction any more than she does Fiona’s apologies. They’ve passed through the wall now, the snow making the hoverbikes that much harder to control. She makes a decision. Snow scatters as she skids to a halt, and Jaune and Ren do the same with confusion written plain on their faces.

“What are you doing? It’s getting away!” Ren is almost in hysterics, and Yang has never seen him this riled up. He’s breathing heavily, just like the rest of them, and she can see his hands shaking from where they’re tightly gripping the hoverbike.

Jaune is just looking at her, waiting for an explanation. He glances over her shoulder, and his frown morphs from one of concern to one of understanding before she can even get a word out. “This isn’t going to work.” It’s a simple statement of fact, but Yang is glad he said it instead of her. That way, she doesn’t have to fully admit to herself that they’re giving up.

“Not if we’re just sitting here it won’t! We need to go after him!” Ren urges his bike forward, but Yang is quick to block his path with her own. Up close she can see the tears streaming silently down his face, the bags hanging dark under his eyes.

“Ren, it’s not going to work,” she repeats calmly, defeatedly. “Think about it for a second. We’re all dangerously low on aura, we haven't slept in days, and we have no clue what we would be dealing with even if we do get past the Sabres. It’s a losing battle. We  _ need  _ to cut our losses and regroup with the others.” She glances over her shoulder, spotting the Grimm making its way towards the whale hovering miles away in the sky, Oscar still barely visible in its jaws. “Look, we know where it’s going, see? If it didn’t kill Oscar before, then it must be saving him for something else. There’s still time to figure out a plan. We’re going to get him back.” Yang hopes she sounds as confident as her words, for Ren’s sake and for her own.

He slouches heavily atop his bike, and spares a glance at Jaune who gives him a reassuring nod. “Fine.” Ren pushes away from her, turning his bike around as best he can in the snow. Yang pulls out her scroll and frowns at the crack splitting down the middle of its casing. The screen won’t even deploy, and she sighs tiredly as she shoves it back in her pocket. 

_ Hopefully Blake won’t be worried. _

“Hey Jaune, can you send a message to the others to meet us back at the hideout after their mission? My scroll’s all messed up,” she calls out as Jaune readies himself to turn back. He gives a thumbs up and a nod as he does what she asked, his bike surprisingly steady as he makes his way back towards Mantle. In the back of her mind, Yang is proud of him for picking up hoverbiking so quickly. She can’t bring herself to really think on it though, her aching body and frazzled emotions taking over her head as she follows the boys back to the hideout.

* * *

Blake has never been one for panicking. She prides herself on keeping her emotions in check, on examining every angle of a problem before coming to a conclusion. She kept her cool when the military base had snuffed them out immediately. She stayed calm during the combat that ensued. She even stayed collected when they were falling hundreds of feet back down to earth after a hasty escape. 

But now, looking at team JOYR’s aura stats? Seeing Oscar’s broken completely, and Yang almost joining him? She isn’t going to blame herself when her breathing starts to quicken as she sends Yang multiple messages, not getting a single one in return. Nor is she going to blame herself when she starts sprinting back to the hideout when she finally, _ finally  _ gets a message from Jaune  _ (not Yang, why can’t Yang message her?) _ . She doesn’t think twice about the others calling out from behind her. All she can think about is getting back to Yang. Because they didn’t say goodbye and Blake might just die if that was the last not-goodbye they ever had.

She makes her way through the streets faster than she ever has before, only letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding when she sees the entrance to the Huntresses’ hideout. She slams the door open and quickly scans the room for life before moving on when she finds none. 

“Yang?” She calls out on the second floor, hoping to see her partner burst out of their shared room with a smile on her face. When that hope is dashed, she makes her way over to the closed door to their room. Just as she turns the handle, the door swings open and a trembling body collides with hers. She struggles to stay upright, but finally manages as she registers what’s going on. She’s quick to return Yang's embrace, cupping the back of her head tenderly as the other wraps around her waist. Yang’s gripping the back of her coat in a death grip, and Blake can feel the way her hands tremble even through the thick fabric. 

Blake’s ears flick when she hears the door open downstairs, the sounds of footsteps making their way to the staircase. Yang is still holding on to her like a lifeline, face buried in her neck and breaths coming out in shaky gasps. Blake manages to gently guide them back into the room and close the door, noticing the way Yang flinches when the door closes too loudly behind them.

“Woah, hey, shh you’re alright,” Blake murmurs into golden hair, dirty and tangled from fighting in Mantle for so long. Yang shivers against her again, and Blake slowly guides them to the only bed in the room.

Now seated on the bed, Blake gently pulls away, wincing at the small whimper Yang lets out. Finally getting a good look at her partner, Blake almost wants to cry herself. Yang’s eyes are bloodshot and overflowing with tears, the skin that isn’t bruised and bloodied in some way blotchy and red. Her hands are dirty and trembling, and Blake quickly steadies them in her own. “Oh, Sunshine, what happened to you?” Blake tries to look her in the eyes, but Yang averts her gaze with a sniffle. Blake hesitantly reaches a hand up to cup her cheek, giving her room to pull away. Yang leans into her touch with a sigh, finally making eye contact. Her eyes are filled with pain and grief and sorrow, and Blake makes a note in her head to eviscerate whatever did this to her partner.

_ “Blake.”  _ It’s barely over a whisper, gravelly and shaky and painful, but the message is loud and clear.  _ Please, not now. Please let me fall apart in your arms, just this once.  _

“Okay,” she whispers back. She leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Yang’s forehead, and tries to give her best comforting smile. “Why don’t we get you out of that nasty outfit, hm?” Yang nods tiredly. It’s a shitty change of subject, but she looks grateful for it nonetheless. Blake is quick to grab a loose shirt and sweatpants from the small dresser in the corner of the room, silently setting them on the bed.

Yang stands up and takes off her jacket with a wince. In just her overalls and tube top, Blake can see the edges of purple and black bruises along her shoulders. When she goes to unzip her overalls with shaking hands, warm ones cover her own, and she looks up to Blake’s concerned gaze.

“Please, just let me take care of you, baby.” Yang searches her eyes for only a moment, then drops her hands with another tired nod. Blake makes quick work of the overalls and boots, discarding them on the floor. She helps Yang into the sweatpants before finally turning her attention to the tube top. “I’m going to stand behind you and help you take this off, is that alright?” She asks as softly as possible, while still trying to hide the light blush on her cheeks. 

Yang just nods her consent

“Okay, arms up.” Yang does as she’s told with a small grunt, and Blake can hardly hold in a gasp when met with the sight of Yang’s bare back. What should be smooth, unblemished skin is covered in a myriad of blues, purples, and blacks, and Blake once again finds herself holding back tears. She takes the shirt left on the bed and helps guide it over Yang’s head, taking care to keep her eyes up.

Once Yang is covered in comfortable pajamas, Blake guides her back over to the bed, helping her settle under the covers. She can hear people mulling about in the hallway outside their room, and Blake turns to Yang with a soft expression. “I’m going to go check up with the rest of them, okay?” She goes to move towards the door when she feels a desperate grip on her arm.

“I- Can you stay? Please? I don’t think I wanna be alone right now.” Blake’s heart breaks for her partner, and the fear that still lingers in her lilac eyes, as if Blake wouldn’t stay for eternity if she asked.

“Of course, Sweetheart.” She climbs into the bed and immediately feels arms curl around her waist, a head buried in her shoulder. Blake wants to know what happened more than anybody, but right now, she’s content to give Yang what she needs.


End file.
